The Psych Of The Psycho
by Bridgie who
Summary: When a mysterious girl comes through the portal from another time, and has a run in with the infamous Lucas Taylor. How reliable will first impressions be? and when she meets the commander, how will she choose a side?
1. Running

**Running**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing, i am a fan writing a fanfiction.

**A/N:** Wow this is my first ever fanfiction, I'm so nervous. so background. this is a direct sequal to season one of Terra Nova (so if you haven't watched it don't read or you will be notoriously confused. Also to clarify this is not a Lucas / Skye Shipping! i may write one after this but for now this is just my idea on what would possibly happen in the second season (which they better make!). However saying that, there will be romance, not sure how intense it's going to get at this stage. but there will be Lucas romance. alright i think thats it.

oh and of course a HUGE! thank you to my friend Andrea who edited the first chapter for me, you are officially my editor.

ENJOY! also, please review, but be kind, but then again not too kind, constructful criticism is always welcome.

**IT BEGINS**

* * *

><p>She keeps on running, trying to focus on her breathing, whilst the constant mantra of 'I can do this' keeps repeating itself in her head. She knew she could do this. "Just shut up and run, she thinks to herself it's just a marathon the same one you run every week. What's the difference? Just five kilometres of bushland to go". She has no idea where she's placed. She takes a sharp turn to the right, thinking it was a flag, her breath catches slightly and the searing white light blinds her eyes. recovering quickly, She continues to run, completely oblivious to the change of scenery.<p>

After about ten minutes she stops dead in her tracks whilst taking in her surroundings. The trees look different; no longer do they resemble the normal Australian bush she knows oh so well, instead, these trees are twice as tall, with leaves like nothing she has ever seen before, as they are streaked with strange colours and patterns evident in their veins. She quickly glances up at the sky, trying to determine where she is, and what time it is. Judging by the sun it looks about ten in the morning. But how could this be? She began the marathon at one pm and has been running for at least two hours.

She analyses every inch of what surrounds her. She walks to a nearby shrub with fruit hanging from its small branches, looking at it, she tries to recall different fruits which grow on shrubs, but none of them resemble anything lie this, as the fruit is deep blue in colour, and hard as a rock. It has a notoriously pungent smell to it, to which she can't help but wrinkle her nose at. She dare not taste it though, despite growing parched and hungry.

* * *

><p>Just as she drops the putrid fruit on the ground a loud noise howls through the forest and she feels her stomach drop. She begins to back away in the opposite direction of the noise. The ground vibrates, growing with intensity as something edges closer and closer to her. The branches rustle violently, some crash to the ground, as a giant monster (which resembles that of a dinosaur) steps into the clearing with a ravenous look on its' scale like face.<p>

Without skipping a beat, she tears off through the jungle, in an attempt to run away from the huge nightmare which she can tell by the loud roars is pursuing her. With every ten steps she runs, the monster simply closes the gap. Dread overwhelmed her as she knows she will not out run the giant lizard. Suddenly her foot catches on a large branch as she passes it, causing her to tumble, roughly tripping to the hard surface. She lets out a scream of both pain and fear as her cranium impacts with the solid ground. She can feel the ground shaking under her becoming louder and more intense. She snaps her eyes shut praying for this to be a dream and wake up. Holding her breath, she waits for the pain that is to inevitably come as she is ripped to shreds by the monster. The vibrating comes to a sudden stop but she swears she can still hear it ringing in her ears. Suddenly she is overwhelmed by hot breath that smells like two week old rotten meat.

Then a new sensation ripples through her ears, instead of her own screams and the tearing of human flesh, She hears four quick sharp gun shots, and piercing screams of the monster, followed by an eerily dead silence. Not wanting to look up in case it isn't real and the jaws are still leaning voraciously over her, she waits a minute until she ever so slightly lifts up her head to find the outline of a man leaning against a log about fifty meters away, writhing in pain with a gun by his side. She finds the strength to sit up and glancing behind her the figure of the bleeding dinosaur a very miniscule two meters away.

* * *

><p>She scrambles to her feet distancing herself from the carcass. she slowly, hesitantly nears the man, pausing about two meters away from him she takes him in. He is still squirming in pain and now she realises why. Two bullet holes become evident in his chest, her first instinct is to try and help but she is still weary, he did get shot by someone, for some reason. Still hesitant to approach him she looks for some sign of danger. Yes, he has a gun right next to him but where would she be if he didn't. He appears to be well built, lean but muscular, and also very, very dirty, as though he has lived in this jungle for years. He looks up and stares into her eyes. His eyes are a deep jade green, and she feels as though they can see into the deep chasms of her sole. His eyes are soft, confused and pain ridden. She gives up and approaches him; if it weren't for him she would be dead.<p>

She kneels down next to him, fear and confusion temporarily gone as she goes into 'doctor mode'; she's the top of her class at university, studying medicine and psychology. His wounds aren't too deep suggesting that whoever shot him did it at a distance. "What's your name?" she asks as she applies slight pressure to one of the wounds.

"Lucas!" he replies in a strained voice as he screams with pain at the pressure.

His soft gaze disappears and is replaced by anger. "Hey, calm down, I'm a doctor. Shhh, you're going to be alright." only a slight lie as she is a qualified doctor but never actually worked full time in a hospital, she is actually due to start her first job next week. "This might be a weird question but where are we?" Determined to keep him talking and distracted him from the pain.

"About four clicks from the colony" he says confused at who this mysterious woman is, he has never seen her before. She is dressed differently, she's not a sixer, but she doesn't look like any colonist he's ever seen.

"Colony? What colony? "She asks confused she doesn't know of any 'colony' near the running track. And she couldn't have wandered far from it. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she tried to think of a way to get these bullets out Lucas. She looks around but all she can see is some thin twigs, and a idea pops into her head.

"Terra Nova, what other colony is there?" he replied. Terra Nova, she has never heard of this place before in her life.

"Have you got a knife on you by any chance?" if he doesn't, she won't be able to get the bullets out.

"Back…pocket" he says just as another spasm of pain overwhelms him. She removes it, grabs some twigs and starts hacking away at the tip of them until they are both neatly pointed. It won't do much to fight infection but it may help him heal having the bullets out. She kneels right over and tells him she's going have to undo his shirt. As she does it tries her best to ignore his perfectly toned body, she hides her slight blushing with her hair.

"Ok Lucas. This is going to hurt."

* * *

><p>thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it, i know it's a first chapter and nothing really happend but more will, i promiss, stay tuned.<p>

Bridgie


	2. Manners

**Manners**

* * *

><p><span>AN: hey so i'm glad you liked my first chapter. i would have updated last night but my document manager was acting wierd, thankyou so so so much for reading.

thankyou again to Andrea for editing, this story would suck if not for you.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So Lucas, since you didn't ask, my name's Emerald but I guess you can call me Em." At this point Lucas is engulfed in pain, but she tries to keep his mind occupied on something other than the fact she's stabbing him with pointy twigs.<p>

"Nice name, but can we cut the chit chat and get the fuck on with it." Brilliant. He's a cheery one.

"That's no way to talk to someone trying to help you; if you like I could just leave you here to die?"

"Fuck you" he says and as she plunges the sharp branch a little harder into his body and gives him a stern look. He squirms, trying to hide the overbearing pain from his face. She can't help but smirk as his mouth clenches to form a sharp line, a sign of submission.

Deciding Lucas isn't one for small talk, she gives up attempting to make some sort of conversation. She instead re focusses her attention to the two pieces of wood inserted into Lucas's gaping wounds; she has been trying to remove one of the bullets for at least thirty minutes, causing sweat to appear on her skin as a result of exhaustion. She needs to get these out of him as soon as she can, to help minimise infection. She decides to take another approach, she uses both twigs as though she is trying to pick a lock (something she has much experience in, locking herself out of her apartment on a regular basis.) She plunges the sharp sticks into the wound with so much force you can hear Lucas's screams echo through the forest long after they had subsided. With some slight adjusting she manages to extract the first bullet.

Lucas stares at her with menacing hate. Is she deliberately trying to cause him as much pain as physically possible? She must be a colonist, sent out here to act all innocent and torture him to the brink of death. But how can that be, why is she be trying to get the bullets out. Nevertheless his emerald green eyes stare her down; challenging her to see what will happen if she causes him that much pain twice.

* * *

><p>The second bullet however was much deeper and will be more difficult to withdraw. She calls his bluff. Digging at the splintering shards of wood in him again, Lucas begins to screech, and writhe in pain, but the agony doesn't last as long, as he seems to have adjusted slightly and as a result the pain is ever so slightly less severe. Lucas takes her in as she rips out the second and final bullet from his blood drenched chest. He expects her to be smirking at his pain, but he is surprised to see, that she's frowning, almost cringing as his cries echo through the forest. His anger weakens at the pained and guilt ridden look on her face. As the bullet emerges from his chest, she handles it as though it is a pressure sensitive bomb, which can explode at any second.<p>

Emerald takes off the jacket from around her waist. Even though she is wearing her running gear, she, thankfully brought a backpack with a change of clothes. Wrapping the jacket around Lucas's body she ties the best knot she can, trying to cease the river of blood still flowing constantly down his chest. She tells him to get some rest and try to sleep away the pain. Em grabs her bag, and the gun that lay near Lucas, whilst gathering her courage to make her way through the trees hoping that there would not be a repeat of that morning with what she has by now deduced to be a real dinosaur, Emerald is smart and she quickly observed that she is no longer in the 'wide brown land' in 2012 but in some other time.

She thinks she can hear running water up ahead and she fastens her pace. Coming to a beautiful clearing by a river. Em sets down her pack rolls up her pants and slides her feet into the clear Crystal Lake. They are so very sore from all the running she has done this day. She resolves to take a dip in the water, stripping off each layer, until there is nothing but the crisp fresh air on her skin. She slides into the water letting the tips of her brown, wavy shoulder length hair scrape the surface of the water. After about half-an-hour she forces herself out of the water, and into her fresh clean clothes.

* * *

><p>He watches her as Goosebumps form on her bare skin and she slips into a pair of high waisted denim shorts and a vibrant, deep blue tank top. Lucas can't help but admire her lusciously curvy figure. When she is completely dressed he emerges from behind the bushes.<p>

She jumps in surprise as something moves behind her and as a reflex; she reaches for the gun swiftly turning to shoot whatever predator may be approaching. Before she can turn around all the way, a strong, powerful hand clamps down on hers.

"Lucas!" she gasps, "don't you dare sneak up on me!" she's outraged and surprised at how silent he can be considering the obvious pain his wounds are still causing him. "How the hell did you get all the way here?"

"I walked of course" he replies in a nonchalant tone.

"No shit Sherlock" emerald bites back, "you know what I mean, why did you even bother, and how did you know which way I went?"

"I know this merciless jungle more than anyone else; you don't seem like an idiot, I knew you would head straight for the nearest water source. Saying that, you obviously have no common sense, we needed to move away from that carcass or we literally would be dead meat"

She knew there were more Dino's out here; she was just hoping there wasn't. A loud sigh escapes past her moth, "Wash up, get all that dirt and blood off you, I'm going to search for firewood" she's about to leave when she notices their proximity, he's still clenching her hand grasping the loaded gun In it, he rears closer to her, even further reducing the space between them, she finds herself staring at his mouth, his luscious lips, a light pink with several cuts across them. She starts to wonder exactly how they came to be there, she quickly dismisses the thought a she finds herself involuntarily wondering what his lips might feel like against hers. Emerald snaps out of her trance as she realises what he is doing. He wants the gun, and she isn't giving it to him.

She tries to yank her hand away, but his grasp is as hard as a rock. She looks straight into his Emerald green eyes, full of determination, he isn't going to back down easily, but he's injured and that will play to her advantage. Emerald returns his gaze an equals his hostility. "There is no way you're getting this gun".

"It was my gun in the first place" he says and she can't help but let out a slight giggle.

"awwww boo hoo" she replies in a mocking tone." Well it's mine now' she says surprised at how disturbingly serious she sounds.

"Lucas, whatever your last name is, I'm going to count to ten" getting frustrated with him.

"or what? You'll send me to my room?" he replies in a childlike voice.

"no" she smirks, "I'll do this" she drives the forefinger of her free hand into his gaping wound and he wails and collapses to the ground his iron grip slacks and he curls into a ball weeping. "wash up and get some rest, I won't be long."

Lucas boils over as her deceptively gorgeous figure disappears into the trees, though she does not travel far as he can still see a faint blue colour through the shroud. "That's it he says to himself, I will not submit myself to her again! And I will get that gun back, I may even put one of the remaining three bullets into her head, another into my bastard fathers." Although for some reason, he can't see himself causing real harm to her, she has an innocence that reminds him of a child, but a strength that reminds him of his mother.

* * *

><p>thankyou again for reading. please review, i love the feedback. i can't tell you how much my face lit up when i saw people has subscrived to my story!<p> 


	3. River

**River**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello again, I know it takes me ages to upload, but I am in year 12 and life is a bit hectic at the moment. oh and for those of you who aren't from Aus and know nothing about Aussie education, year 12 is my final year of high school and it is very important !

thankyou again to my amazing friend and editor Andy I feel I owe half this story to her, her edits inthis chapter really made it authentic. It would have been really boring if not for the wicked bit she added.

please review i love reading the two that I have. hope you like this chapter it's a bit different. Next chapter will probably be very different to this one and the actual story line should begin soon, this stuff is really just introducing the two protagonists of my story to each other. I'll TRY to get the next chapter up by the end of the week (maybe weekend). but it might get a bit slow as I am probably going to be bombarded with SACs either this week or the next, but I shall endevour to keep writing!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lucas fights through a sea of never ending pain, and makes his way over to the riverbank, places his blood drenched shirt, into the water, and grabs a nearby rock. He begins scrubbing at the stains, which will probably never come out. After they fade a little, he gives up tosses, the shirt over to the side. He slides off his cargo pants lowering himself into the lukewarm water. The pure liquid feels soothing against his wounds. He stands there a while, getting lost in the subtle beauty of the world.<p>

Emerald stalks back into the clearing, still frustrated at how Lucas makes her feels so many emotions at the one time. She glances over at the river bank, glad to find that Lucas actually listened to her. The water would clean out his wounds, ready for them to hopefully heal neatly. She notices again the several cuts across his face, reminding her that there must be others out here. She strolls over to the riverside; he whirls around as he hears her approach, giving her a piercing glare as she sits down at the edge of the water. She ignores his petty looks, removing her shoes and dipping her feet into the water.

* * *

><p>Emerald gives him a sly smile as he makes his way toward where she is sitting. He can see right through her, she has an agenda.<p>

"What do want?" he asks before she can so much as open her mouth. He is prepared for the bombardment of questions.

"You said there's a colony, meaning there are more people here? Yes? How many?"

"Yes there are many people out here, most of them live in a secure colony, I believe there are about 1000." It occurred to her that he sounds a little hostile as he speaks the words.

"And where the hell are we?"

"Oh no! That's not how it works. An answer for an answer?"

"Sure" she has no idea what this strange man would want to know about her besides what harm could it do? She needs to know where the hell she is.

"Where are you from?"

"Excuse me "

"Where are you from? What year? What country?

"Well, last time I checked it was 2012, and I come from 'down under' Australia" she said in a stereotypical Aussie accent. You know my next question.

"we're about 85 million years in the past, and I have no idea what continent where technically on. How did you get here?"

Slightly dumbfounded by his answer, she pushes the thought out her mind for the time being an answers, "I have absolutely no idea, I was running, just … running then I was here, with a giant dinosaur chasing after me. What about you?"

"That, is a long story." Lucas's eyes seem to glaze over as Emerald watches him disappear to a faraway place. He looks so vulnerable in this state."

"Ok where are you from?" she asks with slight fear and intrigue

"2149, America" he stayed detached from his body. "You're so lucky; you come from a time of fresh air, of blue skies and trees." He is so distant and she swears she can see a tear in his eye.

She grabs a small cloth out of her bag. "Hey come here" she says to him and his eyebrows widen with surprise. But quickly narrow with suspicion.

"Why?"

"Just come will you". She reaches out to grab him by the shoulder but she misses the mark and falls into the water, fully clothed. "Damn it you asshole, why can't you just do what you're told?" she stares at him with intrigue as he burst out in laughter. She too begins to chuckle, she grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him closer to her.

His breathe catches as she eradicates their proximity, "wh- what are you doing ?" he stumbles.

She gathers the cloth now drenched and brings it to his eyebrow which has a dried cut covering it, she smears the blood away from his skin, dabs it in the water until it is clean, then she bring it to the corner of his mouth, refusing to meet his eyes, she instead stares at his lips, trying to concentrate. She holds her breathe until she lowers the cloth once again to the water. She finally looks up to meet his beautiful eyes, fixed on hers with a passion. Her mind begs her to snap out of it, but her body begs to differ.

Lucas involuntarily wraps his arm around her waist, his heart his pounding in his chest, that he swears she will be able to hear it. His breath becomes heavy as he stares into her eyes, realising that they are a rare yellow, with a slight mix of green. They imprison him; he notices that she too can't tear herself away.

She refuses to slide her arms around his neck, however much she yearns to. She doesn't even know this guy, apparently she is stuck 85 million years in the past which she still fails to fully comprehend. And besides if most of the other people are safe all in the one place, why is he out here facing daily dangers? Panic begins to rise in her stomach and she forces herself away from his penetrating gaze, she looks down at the water and forces herself out of his grip. Without saying a word she hauls herself out of the water.

* * *

><p>"You know you'll have to take those clothes off." She hears behind her. She doesn't have to look at Lucas to see he has a smirk plastered across his face from cheek to cheek. "Unless you want to catch pneumonia and die, which would be highly disrespectful since I just saved your life." She smiles slightly at this, and a thought occurs to her.<p>

Emerald turns around, and gives Lucas a cheeky smirk, before turning her back to him once again and removing her blue tank top and denim shorts, she turns back to him, bewilderment flashes across his face, before he practically leaps out of the water, strolls over to her and points to her remaining undergarments and notes that they'd dry quicker if they were off to. She scoffs, shaking her head, looks up to him and places a hand against his face, his stubble tickles the inside of her palm. Gently, she moves her thumb across his cheek, stroking the soft contours of his face whilst moving closer toward him until her chest comes into contact with his she can feel his breathing becoming ragged – deeper, desire evident in his sparkling eyes. Slowly emerald tilts her head, moving closer to his ear. Breathing out she whispers, "No chance" into his ear in definite but blunt tone, before stepping away quickly throwing him a smirk, and pointing towards his clothes situated to her right.

* * *

><p>Lucas gathers up his clothes and reluctantly gets dressed; he had a jacket tied around his waist which would substitute his still blood sodden shirt. Walking around to gather the wood - which Emerald collected, surprisingly the perfect size and amount to start a suitable fire. He sets up to work and after some surprisingly tiring minutes, he gets a cosy blaze going. Em set her clothes to dry near the fire and curls up beside it as well.<p>

This game he was playing was getting tiresome, and she told herself that she wouldn't play it anymore, but after about an hour she began to feel icy. She dabbed at her clothes, but they're still waterlogged she let out a large sigh and rolled her head to face Lucas. "You know ummm… "She trailed off; she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She turned her head back to the glistening fire.

Lucas rolls his eyes, and springs to his feet. He makes his way over to her, she doesn't react at all, she seems to be deep in thought, probably warring with herself as to whether she should just give in. He stood there behind her a while; he's captivated by her, but ceases to know why, maybe because he knows she is from the past, and is blissfully ignorant. She knows nothing about his hate for his father, of the horrible world of the future. She doesn't have it in her head that he's a psycho, and she doesn't fear his wrath, which he hates to admit is a trait acquired from his 'courageous and heroic father, the almighty commander'. Lucas progresses toward her and sits down next her slender frame. She jumps at his presence but doesn't object. He tells himself that's it, no closer proximity than this, but he doubts he will wake up in the same position as this. Emerald quickly drifts off to sleep, her head falling limply onto his shoulder. He follows soon after, just as he is absorbed by sleep, he too feels the muscles in his neck slacken to rest just above her curly auburn hair which smells of watermelon and cherries.

* * *

><p>There ya go, another chapter. I was wondering if my chapters are too short? let me know, and please review, it will brighten up my day, and I really need some cheering up at the moment!<p>

thankyou again to everyone and anyone who reads this.

Bridgie Who


	4. Genius Minds

**Genius Minds**

* * *

><p><span>AN: oh Dear ! it has been ages since i have written. so sorry about the delay, but life had been so hectic lately, i have been bomarded with homework and sacs from school, then my family had a tragedy and i had to be ther for my mum, doing some extra stuff. anyway it's all good.

unfortunately i'm not very happy with this chapter, it has minimal editing, and i'm so sleep deprived lately my writing just isn't up to scratch. it's not a very entertaining chapter but it is necessary for my story! hopefully i will write more frequently after next week because holidays start soon yay=). thank you so much to the people who have read and subscribed to my story so far it brightens up my day.

read and review!

* * *

><p>Skye wakes up with a start as she feels a hand curl around her waist, whilst the feather light touch of warm breath tickles against her neck. She realises it's just Lucas, but for just a second she thought it was the murderous dinosaur from yesterday breathing on her. Her heart starts to pound, as Lucas' arm tightens around her; she wonders what he could be dreaming about. Em turns her head to face his, careful not to wake him up. He's week after all, and he needs rest. There is the most tranquil look on his face.<p>

She stood there for a second her eyes travelling across his face; she again can't help but be drawn to the array of scabs crisscrossing across the contours of his face. Why would someone have shot him? Why is he living out here all on his own? What could he possibly have done? There are a thousand questions flooding her mind, but she doesn't know how to get the answers. Although Lucas has a physic that she can't help but be drawn to, there was something about him that wasn't right. There is something in his eyes which tells her that he isn't all there, that something had happened to him, whether it was here in this place, or back in the future where he came from. "Probably both", she whispered to herself thinking aloud. Just as the words escaped through her lips, Lucas' eyes shoot open. There they are those jade green eyes that have seen terrors beyond her imagination, as though they'd seen more horrors in the world than the satellites in the sky looking down onto every tragedy that has plagued the earth. But she also sees softness, if only slightly that tells her that though he may be torn apart in some way, he isn't going to hurt her, that he had maybe he was tired of the hurt he caused others? Or he caused himself.

Lucas gazed into her wide questioning eyes, he would die to find out what she is thinking right now. He blinked and rolled onto his back, feeling the breeze of the morning air. He reluctantly stands up looking around, they have used up all the firewood Emerald had collected. "I'm going to gather more wood, be back in a minute, you should probably get dressed again, wouldn't want you to get cold and need to snuggle up to me for more body heat". He walks off into the bushes, with a smirk creeping across his face.

* * *

><p>As lucas is collecting firewood it dawns on him that this woman is an opportunity, she has come through a portal, sure it was more than a hundred years in the past but never the less it's a start, he needs to get her to the Badlands where the sixers are gathered, they have all his life's work. If he could work out exactly where Emerald came through then he can find a way to get back and crush his father. He struts back to the campsite with a smile on his face as he envisions his fathers defeated face. as he approaches the clearing his face falls at the serious look on Em's face, and the fact she is once again fully clothed.<p>

"Tell me." She says in the most serious tone he has ever heard anyone speak. It is amazing how gentle it is though.

"Tell you what ?" he asks in a nonchalant tone, pretending not to know what she is talking about.

"You know what, how did you get shot? Why are you out here on your own? "

"I told you, it's a long story"

"I've got time." She says propping herself up on a log, leaning her face on her elbows, intrigued.

"Alright…" As he sits there telling her his story about how he came to be in terra nova, how he hates his father with every fibre of his being (leaving out the back story about his mother, it is too painful to tell, and just like anyone else she won't understand.) he searches her face for any sign of emotion, fear, hatred, pity… nothing, there isn't an emotion flashing across her face at all. When he finishes he looks up at her stares her straight in the face, he gives her a meaningful look urging her to speak.

Emerald breaks his eye contact, wow! Her mind is racing, trying to process everything she has just heard. Lucas hates his father so much but from what she gathered all he did was sarcastically sing his praises, it may have been sarcastic but it was all true, his father had done amazing things. Em realises how lucky she is to be living in a clean world, I was difficult to hear that her people destroyed it. After everything Lucas has told her there was still one question plaguing her mind, why exactly did he hate his father with such a passion? She open her mouth to ask but shut it as quickly as she opened it, Lucas had deliberately left it out, he wasn't about to give her an honest answer if an answer at all.

* * *

><p>As all the information was buzzing around in her mind, fighting to break to the surface, something hit her like a bucket of frozen water. She shot her head up." How am I supposed to get back home?"<p>

Lucas stared into her wide fearful eyes, he gave a pitiful look "I don't know you can"

"What about this colony? They are smart, they have advanced technology. "

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying? They don't want to get back they cut everyone off from my time; they won't want to open up a rift to 2012"

As the words swept past Lucas' lips a thought occurred to Emerald, perhaps they don't want to get back to 2149 but if they can open up a time rift to 2012 before we have all but destroyed the planet, then maybe they could change the future and perhaps there could be a 2149 where it's inhabitants can see the bright blue sky. And she could get home. She spoke none of these thoughts. As much as she knew Lucas wouldn't hurt her, from what it sounded like he was some sort of physics genius, for all she knew he could figure out how to manipulate the rift to access 2149.

Lucas began to get frustrated, he didn't know the woman, sure he was a genius, but he's not the only genius in all of history. By this point he could figure she isn't going to come quietly with his to the Badlands. He looks around at his surroundings, she spots her bag , with the gun in it, she notices and they both lunge for the bag and the same instant. Lucas snatches the bag with his left hand and grabs her around the waist hoisting her up onto his shoulder in one swift movement.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled as he started to head into the bushes. "Where are you taking me?"

"To this place called the Badlands, it's a bit of a hike, but you seem fit enough. My whole life's work is there with the sixers."

"And why are you dragging me there with you?"

"Well, I couldn't leave you there to be Carno bait" he says with a slight smile tugging at his cheeks. Emerald rolls her eyes.

'What do you think I am an idiot?" she says as she finds the perfect opening for an escape, she knees him in his most vulnerable spot and he throws her to the ground crippling in pain. She seizes the bag from around his arm and hastily pulls out the gun. "sure I'm just going to go with you, a stranger who has just told me his ghastly past, in which he is responsible for the deaths of countless people, you know for a genius you realty aren't that smart." Emerald turns around and begins to walk away into the dark and dangerous jungle.

"you have no idea where you are going, do you want to be killed by some insatiable monster?" she scoffs and turns back to face him.

'I'm pretty sure I will be either way. Besides, not every genius is a physicist, I do have some survival skills up my sleeve." At that she stalks away into the wilderness, not looking back. Either way something tells her it won't be the last time she meets Lucas. I f he's right the colony should find her before she finds it. Or at least she hopes.

It only takes an hour of nonstop trek for to find herself missing her psychotic saviour.

* * *

><p>Ok yes i know not the best chapter, it was really rushed and it was too short, unfortunately i think the next chapter will be short as well. only time will tell. i'll try to write it over the weekend but no promises i have 4 SACs to do before the end of next week, but i shall endevour to write at least the next chapter this weekend.<p>

oh and as always thankyou to my wonderful friend Andea who edits everything i do, it's a great system we have devised, i correct her essays, she corrects my stories=)

until next time,

Bridgie Who


	5. Rational Paranoia

**A/N:**HELLO once again, it really does take me too long to write, I need to try to write more frequently. But you know what they say if you need to force something, its probably shit.

once again thank you to my dear Andy who edits my horrible grammar, would be lost without ya.

please review I love reviews it brightens up my day. this chapter is also a bit of a filler and is the first non-Lucas chapter. but it is necessary and don't worry he won't be gone long perhaps one more chapter, if all goes to plan.

enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Rational Paranoia <strong>

Emerald hikes through the thick bushes, "geez the landscape is much rougher in the past", she says to herself. She realises there is no Lucas to bite back some sarcastic remark; she isn't sure how she feels about that. She isn't afraid of the wilderness and the many dangers it encompasses; however, it feels as though the high canopies are much lower than they really are. A sense of loneliness and isolation overwhelms her.

She stops at a river for a rest and to refresh her water supply. She decides to walk along the river hoping that other predators won't come across her, and that she is heading in the right direction. She stops to set up for the night as the evening sets in, it is still light, but the sky has become a bright orange, she stops for a minute to bask in the tranquillity of the world. Even to her the air is so much fresher here than in her time. Being a city slicker the air was never really 'fresh'.

* * *

><p>She decides to take a dip before it gets too dark. Slipping off each layer and stepping into the surprisingly deep river bed. Goosebumps form on her bare skin as the water surrounds her body; once fully immersed in the liquid, her body slowly begins to adjust to the cold. She lay's back, floating on the surface of the water looking up at the beautiful sky and involuntarily begins to wonder where Lucas is and how he is. Lucas is a troubled man, she has come to realise this. His hate for his father is destructive and as a result, it has ruined every part of his life. He needs help. She ponders turning back and looking for him again but quickly shoves that thought aside; she needs to get home and she knows it is not the last time she will see him. Lucas needs her to take revenge on his father, for all she knows he's hiding in the bushes watching her right now. With that thought she ducks her body back into the water just in case he is.<p>

After a minute or two she convinces herself that he hasn't followed her and raises her body out of the water. The sun is almost set and she needs to get dressed and make a fire. She sets off to collect fire wood. Is takes a good ten minutes to get a steady fire going. Emerald knows nothing of this bush. All alone she begins to realise that she is completely defenceless, sure she has a gun, but she doesn't know how to use it, she doesn't know the weak spots of the petrifying animals out here in this merciless terrain.

Sleep proves difficult as a result of the paranoia, fearing every rustle of the leaves; straining her ears to hear footsteps or breathing over the wind. About halfway through the night-well technically morning, sleep is just about to take her when a tree branch brakes. Her heart stops and her eyes snap open, she gets up and searchers her surroundings for the cause of the noise. Not sure whether to shout out to see if it is a human she decides against it, just in case it is a dino, which for some reason hasn't noticed her. Eventually a small reptile type figure rushes past her and immerses itself into the water, she goes over to see what it is exactly, she watches as the lizard's legs form fins along them allowing it to swim as well as any fish. "Amazing", she says as she lay down next to the still burning fire and drifts off into a deep sleep dreaming of what it must be like to adapt to the environment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Emerald wakes up felling refreshed even though she has only slept for about three hours; she packs up her things and hides the remnants of the fire, hiding her tracks in case Lucas passes through the area. It is stimulating knowing that not everything in this place is out to kill her. After a few hours of walking, she notices the bushes getting a little less secluded. She eyes some fruit up in a tree and wonders if they are poisonous. Emerald skilfully climbs the tree and retrieves the fruit. Deciding that there is only one way to find out, she peels off the skin and takes a small bite, it is sweet and juicy, not exactly the best thing she's ever tasted but not entirely unpleasant either.<p>

She continues on her trek when after an half an hour of solid hike, a screeching noise is heard from the distance. Not a human screech. Emeralds blood turns to ice as she notices a big orange coloured dinosaur with a spiked tail, thinking back to one of her conversations with Lucas, she realises that it is a slasher, a very temperamental aggressive breed. Staring at the animal, she notices that it has not seen her. Taking advantage of the situation Emerald begins to move, but just like the lizard from the night before, she too steps on a fragile twig and it snaps right at the same time the dinosaurs head swerves to face her square in the eye.

She doesn't hesitate, breaking into a full blown sprint, as the six foot dinosaur begins to pursue her. Her legs are flying faster than they ever have before, she knows, just like last time she will not outrun the monster. Instead she frantically searches the upcoming trees, and spots a suitable one, high enough for the slasher to not reach, but easy enough for Emerald to climb.

When she reaches the tree, Emerald knows she only has seconds before the slasher catches up with her. It's a good thing that she is an excellent climber. She reaches a highpoint of the tree where she can actually sit quite comfortably where she sits and waits, hoping that these dinosaurs are not like the ones from Jurassic Park that can climb. The slasher reaches the tree frantically clawing at the bark with a ravenous look across its face. It seems to be unable to reach her and she remembers the gun, she looks down at it, then back at the dinosaur knowing that she has to kill it, hating the fact especially when she immensely dislikes both the idea of death and guns.

Reluctantly she picks up the gun and points it at the dinosaur refusing to watch herself kill an innocent animal, looking away she pulls the trigger and the cry of the beast pierces her ears. The screams go on and on and it feels as they will never end, then the noise begins to subside, she glances at where the slasher should be painfully dying in front of her, instead to see it retreating into the forest, fully alive, just in pain. The noise eventually disappears, Emerald is smart though she knows she cannot stay here it will be back, probably with some of its friends.

* * *

><p>She climbs down the tree and continues on moving hoping to forget everything that just happened and what this wilderness is making her become. Then as she walks she begins to realise the extent of Lucas's insanity, Emerald has been in this forest for three days and she already realises that that she is changing, he has been in this jungle for five years she can only imagine how much the situation has fucked with his mind, causing him to do the things he has done. Some of the anger over his hate for his father and the abysmal things he has done turns to understanding and pity. She only wishes she could tell him that she is beginning to understand.<p>

That night she finds her rest in a tree out of fear of the slashers or something worse coming across her. But the paranoia from the night before has increased tenfold, her mind cannot rest and her nerves will not dull, all because of the irrational fear from the previous night that has turned into rational paranoia. She feels the insanity creeping in her mind, scratching at the surface of her skin and all she wants do is scream, but she can't because the monsters will hear, the monsters that she cannot escape, the monsters of her nightmares, of her past and the ones which haunt her dreams that have now become her reality.

* * *

><p>Ok there ya go chapter 5, I'll try to write as soon as I can, my holidays have just begun so I should get several chapters done over the break, or at least I hope to. then again I'm not very god at keepig to my word.<p>

once again please review.

Bridgie xx


End file.
